


Nurse Finn

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Sick Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is ill and Finn helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Finn

Poe sniffed, mumbling to himself as he rolled over in his bed, forcing his eyes open as the door to his room opened. The pilot had fallen ill, forced to remain in bed until most of the symptoms were gone. “…Hey…” he mumbled, offering Finn a weak smile as he stepped inside.

“Hey,” Finn hummed, sitting down beside him on the bed. He held a tray in his hands, a bowl and a large chunk of bread on top. “I made you some soup to make you feel better,” he said.

Poe pushed himself into a sitting up position, sniffling as he leaned back against his pillows to fight off the sudden dizziness. “Can you help me?” he asked.

Finn smiled, ripping off a piece of the bread before dipping it into the soup. He waited until the bread had soaked up some of it before bringing it carefully to Poe’s lips, smiling as the other opened his mouth and accepted it. “Poe!” he gently chastised, laughing as Poe licked the ends of his fingers.

The pilot just smiled as he chewed, winking at the other.


End file.
